


Colors of You

by PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Repressed Emotions, bottledau, short story i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK/pseuds/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK
Summary: Thomas starts getting concerned when his ability to feel anything started to vanish. Logan is getting more snippy and reserved, and Patton is at risk of vanishing.What is the real issue at play?Whose doing this?Is it the dark sides fault??Or, perhaps, Thomas??
Relationships: Anxiety/Dark Creativity/Deceit/Logic/Morality/Thomas (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Realization

_‘25...26…27..’_

Logan counted and recounted the different glass vials and vases he had hidden in his room. The colorful glass objects were organized first by size, then by color, and finally by what they were. It usually took Logan an hour or so to re-figure the bottles and reorganize them. Not that they ever were misplaced or used. He took a step back, closing the closet door of his ‘room’ in the mind palace.

His room was hardly anything special. Just a array of grays and dark blues. In here was the only place he could think, he could be free of any humanly attachments and just focus on doing his job. He was Logic, after all. Hes the root of Thomas’s thoughts and intelligence. He had no time for things such as Love or Joy. He was walking to his bookshelf; that was chalk full of books and textbooks. He was about to open his favorite to re-read it in his downtime, when he suddenly felt that all too familiar pull towards Thomas. 

Logan was quick to appear in Thomas’s living room, rising from the ground like he usually did. “What seems to be the issue, Thomas?” He said, in his hands was a book. Thomas seemed disheveled and almost panicking. 

“Your not the only one i need. Patton?” Thomas called out, and the happy go lucky side appeared much similar to how he had. 

Patton was wearing the cat hoodie Logan had gifted him, and he couldn’t help but feel something spark in his chest. It was quickly pushed down however. “Oh hey kiddo!!! What’s up??” Patton smiled widely, the usual pep in him that Logan often found obnoxious. But it was somehow… cute. 

“Okay. So. I was talking to this guy. And he’s really nice and charming and i think we hit it off decently but. For some reason I wasn’t like. Comfortable?” Thomas started. Logan sighed,  
  
“It seems you need Virgil, not me. I'm not one for feelings.” Logan said, his hands being placed on his hips. 

“That's the issue here! I wasn’t scared or anxious it just felt like. I dunno. Like. I _couldn't_ feel.” Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair. Logan hummed. 

“Well, Patton? Is there anything going on that might be causing this??” Logan asked, looking at the fatherly side. 

“Well… Recently its been a little bit of a challenge to get out of my room! Almost like there’s a wall blocking me!” Patton described, putting a hand on his face and squishing his cheek unintentionally. 

“Blocking you?” Logan asked. Patton nodded. 

“Yea!! Not to mention I’ve been feeling kinda bad recently. Not like emotionally bad or anything just… sick.” He said. 

“Oh no he has corona~! Anyone got some lime??” Remus poked his ugly mug out from behind the T.V. 

“Remus be quite your dating this fanfiction.”

“What?” 

“Anyways. Remus, please, sink back down and go back to doing whatever you were doing.” Logan waved him off but Remus only laughed. 

“Oh no i don’t think i will~! You see, i think i know the issue here! If this is a fanfiction like you said, I'm a creator!! I know things!!” Remus said, stepping out from behind the T.V. 

“You know what? Shoot.” Thomas sighed. Logan tensed. 

“Who gave Remus a gun-!?” 

“Figure of speech Logan.” Thomas smiled a it as Patton giggled. Remus grinned his goblin like grin. 

“Well. This is the beginning of the end!!! First this virus-”

“Stop dating this fanfic-!” 

“Then Morality is suddenly being repressed. You know what this means??” 

“...What?” Thomas asked, nervous. He scratched at his head. 

“Zombie apocalypse~ You’re the first infected Thomas!” 

“NO!” Thomas and Patton shouted. Logan sighed. 

“And _I’m_ the one who’s over reacting?” Logan crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, Remus. I thank you for your… attempt… at helping.” He looked back to Thomas and Patton, just ignoring Remus for now. 

“But honestly. He is right about one thing. Morality is being repressed in some form. Due to Patton being the center of your emotions. Something is causing you to repress how you feel. Which is never a healthy thing to do. Repression leads to built up feelings an-”

“And steamy hate sex-”

“ **_And_ ** **.** an eventual break or snapping. It could cause you to loose friends and ends up in people being pushed away.” Logan explained calmly. 

“Then… how do i fix this?” Thomas asked. Logan sighed. 

“Sense it appears to not be Patton's fault, i'm assuming it is one of the other sides.” 

Roman rose up in his regal way, shoving his brother aside. “Well teach, I can tell you right now its not me. Why would i go against morality and feelings?? That would end up killing me too!” Roman said. Patton gasped. 

“I...I could die?” He asked, his voice shaking. Logan’s breath caught in his throat. 

“No, No you won’t Patton. Roman is just over exaggeratin-”

“But what if he’s not?” Virgil appeared, and Thomas shuddered. 

“Hey Virge..”

“Sup?” Virgil gave Thomas a slight head nod. “But seriously Logan. If me ‘ducking out’ is essentially me killing myself or attempting too, Then what if repressing Patton means someones killing him?” 

“Ooo!!! Murder mystery~! I like it!!! Dibs on being the murderer!” Remus now held a knife in his hands, to which Roman practically tackled him down to get the shining blade away from his brother. 

Logan started slamming his head into the book he was still holding. “Whats next? Deceit is just gonna rise up and- and he’s right next to Patton, isn’t he?” Logan sighed, looking up from the book. And surely enough. Deceit was there. Virgil hissed at the snake like man. 

“ANYWAYS!” Logan snapped, everyone turned to him. “We need to figure out who is doing this. I think its Remus, but alas. Im pretty sure he doesn’t have the brain cells to do so.” 

“Aww!! Thank you Logan!” Remus said, before snarling and grappling with his brother for his knife. 

“Okay, so who could be doing this?” Virgil asked, pulling up his hood a tiny bit. 

“I am unsure. It logically wouldn’t be me. After all i don’t have any sort of sway over emotions. My best guess, is Thomas.”Logan glanced over to their host. Thomas jolted and shook his head. 

“I’m not trying too!!” He said, and Logan nodded. 

“Not many people mean to repress emotions, Thomas. I’d suggest taking a few courses on meditation and relaxation. Now, If you excuse me. I have a book to finish, and ive had enough of dealing with idiots for once day.” Logan sighed, snippy. The others watched as Logan ducked out. Virgil frowned deeply, as well as Patton. 

“Does… Logan seem off to you?” Virgil asked. Deceit frowned, crossing his arms. 

“Well well well. It seems like our little logical side can lie after all. Remus! Come on, lets get going home. We know Dylan shouldn’t be left alone for long.” The deceitful trait said, and the two just vanished. 

“D..Dylan??” Thomas asked, tilting his head. 

“Not important. What _Is_ important is that Patton could die if we don’t figure out whats wrong with Logan. I think he’s the one who could be doing this.” Virgil said nervously. Thomas frowned. 

“Well… why would he? I mean. He’s logic. He doesn’t have anything to do with emotions.” Thomas asked. Virgil frowned. 

“Yea kiddo!! I’m the emotional trait!” Patton smiled, “He’s the only one here that doesn’t have some basis in emotional ties! Roman has his fanciful romantic side to him, you have worry and fear, and I have. Well. Everything else!” 

“Y-Yea but-..” Virgil started. 

“Exactly! But if your so concerned about him, go check on him.” Roman shrugged, standing up and dusting off his outfit. Virgil looked over at the Fanciful side and glared. 

“You all know how dangerous it can be when you assume one of us can’t do something just because its not under our usual stereotype. But if you all want to revert back to how you used to think before, go ahead.” Virgil snapped, his tempest tongue coming through in his anger as he ducked out. 

Roman, Patton, and Thomas stared at the spot Virgil had just been in. Oh great. They messed up. And they messed up big time.


	2. Apologize

Virgil appeared at Logan’s room, knocking. “Hey… Logan? You doing okay man?” He asked, not daring to step into his room. 

“Hm?” Virgil tilted his head as he heard a soft muttering. “Logan?” He slowly went to open the logical traits door, before the realization hit him. Hes never actually been in here before. Logan tried his hardest to keep all of them out of his room.

Virgil opened the door, eyes glancing quickly over everything. It was exactly how one would expect Logans side of the mind to look. Neutral blue walls, wooden flooring unlike his and Pattons carpeted floors. A few bookcases shoved into the corners, and a couple of planet replicas hanging from the ceiling. “You doing oka-”

“Get out.” Logan said firmly, looking over his shoulder at the anxious trait. Virgil flinched at the glare he was being given. “If you stay in my room too long you could get hurt.” Logan finished his thought, and Virgil relaxed a bit. Okay. Logan wasn’t mad at him.

“Then can i talk to you Specs?” Virgil asked. Logan sighed as he stood up. 

“Alright then. To Thomas’s mind palace?” Logan asked, and Virgil nodded in conformation. In the blink of an eye, the two had appeared in there corners of Thomas’s mind palace. 

“So Specs. About whats going on with Patton…” Virgil tried to start, but Logan shut him down. 

“Are you trying to blame me?” The logical trait asked. Virgil nervously shook his head. 

“No! Well… Kinda? I mean! What I meant to say was. I just… know how harmful it can be to just assume you can’t feel or do things because of what you represent. I just wanted to ask, I guess, If your okay?” 

Logan looked at Virgil for a few moments, trying to formulate what he wanted to say. 

“I am functioning perfectly fi-”

“That’s not what i asked.” Virgil interrupted him. Logan paused once more. 

“Well… I guess you could say somethings have been inadequate.” Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Virgil smirked. 

“There we go. Okay. So ah. Whats?? Wrong??” Virgil asked nervously. He wasn’t all that good with emotions either now was he? 

“...Follow me.” Logan sighed. He felt more comfortable expressing this with the anxious trait than either of the others. He simply vanished once more, and Virgil followed him. 

Logan appeared in his room once more, hand hands lingering on the handles of his closet door. He felt Virgil’s presence behind him, and he had to act swiftly. 

Like how Virgil’s room could override the sides basic traits, so could his. Except the effects of his room weren’t as reversible. If a side stayed in his side of the mind, the ‘Gray scape’ if you would, their core functions could be completely erased. 

“Your worrying this much… over a bunch of bottles?” Virgil asked. Logan hadn’t even realized he had opened his closet yet. He nodded. 

“If you take a glance at these bottles, they each represent a different human emotion. Whenever i feel one of these, the bottles grow.” 

“...So your the one repressing your emotions?” Virgil asked, putting a hand on Logans shoulder carefully. 

“No, I am simply eliminating a faulty aspect of myself.” Logan took a bottle gently in his hands. He started down at the bright pink liquid inside of it. 

“Specs, you realize this is probably whats hurting Patton right? You’re taking over his role.” Virgil said, taking the bottle from Logan to look at it. It momentarily caught him off guard. “Love eh? Who’s the lucky side?” Virgil laughed as Logan quickly snatched the bottle from his hand, shoving it back in the closet and closing the doors. 

“Be quiet! I trusted you with this information, so keep it quiet for now.” 

“But what about Patto-”

“My actions shouldn’t interfere with Patton's. I am simply keeping these hidden as so it doesn’t block me from my work helping Thoma- oh Im seeing the issue here.” Logan sighed. 

____

“Wow, Who knew our little Emo nightmare would be so protective over Specs.” Roman chuckled. Patton frowned deeply. 

“But what if Virgil’s right? We hurt Logan’s feelings!! We should go apologize to him!” Patton fretted, wringing his hands together nervously. Roman only waved it off. 

“He wasn’t even there too get offended. Virgil is just being paran-” 

“ROMAN!” Patton gasped, effectively silencing the fanciful trait. 

“What? I’m right!” Roman said while his arms crossed over his chest, “You just don’t want to admit that im right.” 

“Virgil is working very hard to calm down! You’re just being mean!” Patton said, tearing up as his spoke, “We are going to apologize to Virgil and Lo and you aren’t getting out of this mister!” Patton grabbed the trait by the arm and stormed over to Logan’s side of the mind palace. 

When getting to the front door, both of them paused a bit. Logan hated others being in his room, and Patton himself knew the effects staying too long could do. But if its only for a few minutes… it couldn’t be that bad right? Patton knocked on the door. 

“Lo-Lo?? Princey and I wanted to apologize!” Patton called out, and the door creaked open not too Logan, but to Virgil. The emo nightmare was looking at them with a small frown. 

“Alright. Say your apologies now and get it over with.” The anxious trait rolled his eyes, and Patton frowned a bit. 

“Can we ah. Talk about this in the common area?” Patton smiled nervously. Virgil looked over his shoulder for a moment, as if looking for Logan’s reaction, before nodding. 

“Yea, sure.” Virgil suddenly vanished, and Roman followed suit. Patton waited till he couldn’t see Logan in the room before going there as well. 

“So, you wanted to apologize?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses.

“W..Well yea! It was mean of us to assume just because your logic doesn’t mean you can’t feel things strongly! Take crofters for example!! You love that stuff!” Patton smiled. Logan sighed with a small nod, 

“That I do.” 

“So...its rude of us to say you can’t feel other things as well.” Roman muttered, a pout on his lips. Logan’s face twitched into a small smirk. 

“I can’t believe your admitting your wrong here.” Logan said, and Roman threw his arms into the air. 

“Oh come on Dr.Frankenstein! I’m trying to be nice here!” Roman said, and Patton glared at him, “I...I mean to say, that I am indeed sorry as well.” Roman sighed. 

“Well then. Your apology is accepted.”

\---

Deceit was pacing in the dark sides part of the mind, tapping a finger to his chin. “Why would Logan of all people be lying?” He asked himself. His gaze fell on the other three sides in the room. “Any input here?” He asked with a sigh. 

“What if!!! Thomas contracted a disease that attacks the brain first!!” Remus asked. 

“What is it with you and apocalypses today?!” Deceit sighed. 

“It could be that Logan doesn’t want to admit his feelings.” Came another side. Deceit’s head snapped over to the voice he rarely ever heard. The side was taller than them all, thinner with a voice that always seemed to echo like their tempest tongues. 

“And why wouldn’t he?” Deceit asked, still pacing. The taller side stood, walking over to him and putting his hands on his shoulders. 

“Maybe because they’d all react like this?” A small chuckle left the others lips. 

“Yea. Yea Dylan. That actually makes a lot of sense.” He said, and the other side mock saluted and sat back down. 

“Now how are we gonna get this through to the light sides?” Deceit looked at them again, more specifically Remus. 

“Oh oh oh!!! I know!!! I get them to think about butts an-” 

“Not what I was going for, Remus. We want them to realize their mistakes not get horny.” He rolled his eyes as Remus whined. 

“Oh! How about I make Logan dream about his mistakes killing Patton painfully slowly??” Remus then said, and Deceit nodded. 

“There you go. That's the ideas i wanted.” Darius said, conjuring a stick of deodorant and throwing it at Remus like a man throwing his dog a treat. Remus squealed happily, grabbing it and excitedly eating it. 

“You disgust me.” Dylan rolled his eyes as the last and final dark trait giggled. 

“But hes super fun!” The other said, and Deceit rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t let him effect you Ian. In fact i really should separate you two.” Deceit sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Need some wine?” Dylan asked with a smirk. 

“No. I need some straight ethanol.” Deceit grumbled. Remus laughed at that, his mouth full of deodorant. Deceit gagged. 

“We really should get you on a proper diet.” Dylan reached over to grab the non edible item from Remus. 

“Oh says you!” Remus hissed, biting Dylan's hand and not letting go until Deceit forced him too. 

Deceit sighed, conjuring up some wine and officially ducking out of the picture of the day. He just wanted his snake and some Astrology documentaries. Meanwhile, the last three dark sides were left bickering amongst themselves, Dylan and Remus fighting over the stick of deodorant with Dylan yelling at him to eat proper fucking food and not sanitation products. 


	3. Nightmares and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets to work with his plan, while Patton starts feeling the effects of emotional repression. 
> 
> And why, exactly, is Deceit helping them at all?

The day bled into night, the sides and Thomas growing more and more concerned as time went on. Logan had gone to bed expecting his usual darkness before his alarm went off, but he was greeted instead by a sight in the common room. 

_ Patton was curled up on the couch, sweating horribly as his head laid in Virgil’s lap. Logan watched with his eyes widening. Patton turned to him, blood dripping down his lips. His eyes were bright, bloodied red as he glared at the logical trait.  _

_ “You did this to me.” Patton’s voice wheezed weakly.  _

_ “No. No Patton I never men-” _

_ “Fix this, Logan!” Virgil’s voice was echo-y and dark- thanks to the use of his tempest tongue- glaring at him as well. Logan took a step back, the pure rage that melted off his friends shook him to his core.  _

_ “I can’t-” Logan’s voice shook as Roman grabbed him, the fanciful trait had tears running down his face, glaring at him as well.  _

_ “You can’t or you wont??” Logan pulled his arm from Roman, running upstairs to break those damn bottles. Maybe that would work? Did he really have this effect on Patton?? Logan tried to open the door to his room, but found it much more difficult than it should.  _

_ “Come on. Come on!! Open up!” Logan growled, throwing open the door. His eyes widened and he shook his head. “N..no..” _

_ His own body laid dead, in his hand one of the vials he had kept so dearly hidden. It was obvious this beating had been Roman’s idea; he had slash marks over his face and arms, blood pooling onto the floor and a rotten stench filled the air. Logan ran over to his own body, grabbing the vial and trying to smash it, but the vials wouldn’t break. He bashed the thing into the ground, threw it everywhere he could. But nothing was working. He started to cry, punching at the glass.  _

_ “Come on come on! Please! Just break already!” Logan started to sob. He stood up violently, grabbing the shelves of vials and throwing them to the ground. None of them shattered. He tried stomping on them all, kicking them around, anything. But nothing worked.  _

_ Logan looked up when he heard an echo-y wail of anguish. In a moment Virgil tackled him down. Logan screamed as punch after punch was thrown into his face.  _

_ “YOU KILLED HIM!” Virgil roared in anguish, tears screaming down his cheeks as his eyes were purely purple. “YOU KILLED HIM BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH ATTITUDE!”  _

_ “Virgil please listen to me! I didn’t mean to-!” Logan yelled. He gagged as Virgil wrapped his hands around his throat, Roman stepping into the room. He raised his sword, about to stab down at him.  _

Logan woke up in a start, his heart racing and his mind reeling. He heard a cough and looked next to him. Remus was perched on the side of the bed, grinning madly down at Logan. 

“Remus. What the hell was that.” Logan asked, his voice shaking. 

“I only showed you what might happen if you continued to just bottle everything up!” Remus beamed, hopping off the bed and spinning. “So! Might as well break those little vials of yours!” He laughed. 

“I...I can’t. If i break them all at once it'll have similar harmful effects.” Logan muttered, rubbing his face before going to just lay back down. “Im going back to fucking bed. Goodnight, Remus.” 

“Nighty night Logan~!” Remus chirped. 

\----

Patton tossed and turned in his sleep, whimpering as pain was filling in his stomach. He felt like he was on fire, his head hurt and he didn’t know what to do. He whined, curling up tightly. 

“Patton, here.” Deceit was suddenly by his bed, with a cold towel in his hand. Patton sighed in relief as the cold object was pressed against his forehead. Patton looked up to the lying trait. 

“Whats going on?” He asked, not rejecting the help being kindly given to him. 

“Logan is going to fix this. Hopefully.” Deceit sighed, “For now though, Id suggest talking to him if you can. Its not my secret to spill, Its only up to him.” Deceit then vanished. Patton frowned, assuming his friend was in danger as he slowly stood up. He started to shuffle across the hallway and over to Logan’s room. He stood in front of the door, his hands shaking in nervousness. He knew the logical trait didn’t like his sleep being interrupted, but maybe if he was really quiet he could find out what was wrong with Logan!  
His head started to yell at him, not liking the idea of sneaking around and butting into others private lives, but his own sense of self preservation was starting to yell a little louder. And honestly, he wasn’t sure if that was his doing or Deceits. 

“Okay. Just. Just five minutes max. If Logan is awake we can talk. If he’s not, I’ll just look around to make sure everything is okay!” Patton smiled, his voice a soft whisper in the silence of the mind-scape. His stomach felt heavy, and somehow he knew their host wasn’t sleeping again. However, he didn’t know this time if that was because of him, or because of Remus. 

Patton opened the door slowly, quietly. “Logan?” His voice was a scared whisper, like a child who felt he were about to be scolded. No reply came, and Logan was a pretty heavy sleeper. Slowly he crept into the room, and instantly he started to feel its draining effect. Seriously, how could Logan stand to be in a room like this?? His footsteps were silent on the carpeted floor, and Patton glanced around. The room was dim, the only lights being that of the fake plants that were attached to Logan’s ceiling. 

“Seems like Loggy-bear never got over his fear of the dark.” Patton chuckled softly, he had no right to be talking about getting over fears like that though. He still didn’t get closer to the dark sides hallway than necessary, let alone his fear of spiders. He walked silently around the room, his head still spinning and feverish. 

Oh right. He was getting sick. 

Patton sighed gently, he just had to find out what Logan was hiding. Then he could get Logan to open up to him!!! Right?  
  
_Of course He won’t. Your invading his privacy…_

He jolted at the low and somber tone that came from his own head. Sense when had…? 

Patton shook his head, whisking those ugly thoughts away. Nope! Those meanies had no sway over him! His lips formed a small pout, looking around and seeing nothing unusual. He even tried moving some of the books in his bookshelf!!! But unfortunately, Logan isn’t nearly as fun as the others when it came to keeping things hidden. 

It never struck Patton that Logan would even be able to keep secrets. As a being of pure fact, it seemed odd he’d ever try to hide the truth from others. Why was he keeping things now?? It vaguely reminded him of when Thomas was in his teen years. Thomas had never told a lie up until then, or at least, not any major ones. Sure the occasional cooking missing from the cookie jar sorta things, but he always apologized for it!! 

That’s when Deceit started to make bigger and bigger grabs for control over Thomas, he realized. “To keep him safe…” Patton mumbled allowed, His eyes landing on the closet door right in front of Logan’s bed. “In the closet.” He walked over to the doors, and his hand went to grab at the handle. That, however, was when he gasped. His hands were gray. What even did Logan’s room do?? He shook his head. 

“No! No distractions! I just need to find ou-”

_ Get out of there Patton.  _

There was that voice again! Patton looked around to see in the voice was in the room with him, but alas, in the gentle glow of Logan’s room, he saw nothing. Patton turned back to the door, determined to open it and find out what was wrong with Logan. He had to help his kiddos! No matter what it did to him!

“ _Patton…_ ” Came a low voice, and a lamp was flicked on. Patton turned swiftly, and his face burned with both fever and embarrassment as Logan was glaring right at him, Remus laying down next to the logical trait.   
  
“O-Oh! Logan! Um. Heeyy…?” He grinned nervously. “Soo...You and Remus?” He tried as a distraction. It seemed to work, as Logan looked down to his left and saw the silently sleeping side. He yelped, kicking the gremlin off the bed.   
“OUT! BOTH OF YOU!” Logan yelled, his voice being raised more so out of shock than anger. Patton almost laughed at the outburst, but a whimper was what left Patton’s mouth. “Huh?” Logan looked over, seeing the graying of Patton's skin. Logan jumped into action, getting out of bed and throwing on his glasses. 

“O-Oh Logan I'm so sorry i just-!”   
“Not the time Patton. Come on.” Logan gently touched Patton's shoulder and pointed to his door, while grabbing the whining Remus by the collar and throwing him out of the room forcibly. 

Once the two sides had left Logan’s room, the logical trait glared at the both of them. “ _ What _ in gods name did you think would come out of that?!” He scolded quietly, knowing the other two sides were asleep. 

“I-I just wanted to see if something was wrong! You’ve been acting off lately an-”

“To be honest  _ I~ _ Just wanted to feel you up~” Remus purred, grabbing at the logical traits arm and squeezing it. “Do you know how strong he is Patty~?” Remus asked. Logan’s face flushed a deep red, shoving Remus away from him. 

“Oh be quiet you! I don’t want to hear it right now!” Logan snapped, his eyes aflame with anger and frustration. He looked over at Patton, and only then realized his flushed face and drooping eyes. “...Patton?” He asked, reaching out and gently touching his forehead. The logical traits eyes widened a fraction.

“Huh? What’s wrong Lo?” Patton tried to giggle, but ended up coughing into his elbow. Logan took Patton's hands and examined them. “Lo?”  
“Just as i feared. Come on, lets get you to the common room.” Logan said, and started to walk. Remus just followed curiously. 

“Why are his hands gray?” Remus asked, looking at his own. It was weird he was unaffected by Logan's room the same as Patton had been. 

“Because, Remus, My room is one of pure logic and fact. You, Deceit, Roman, and i believe any other dark side can last longer in my room because you all have some basis in logic or reasoning, whether you like that fact or not. Patton, however, is a being or pure emotional reasoning. Pathos, if you will.” Logan said, walking down the stairs and setting Patton onto the couch. “Lay down Patton,” His voice was gentle and kind, a rare tone for the side to use. Patton smiled at the worry that came from the other. It was nice seeing him expressing himself sometimes. 

“Woah woah wait!!! Are you saying I  _ Remus _ the  _ DUKE _ are more logical than Patton is??” Remus asked, practically jumping up and down at the thought of being better than any of the light sides. 

“Yes. Your creations stem from Lovecraftian horrors and religious teachings, do they not?” Logan asked, and suddenly there was a gentle red colored vial in his hands. 

“Well… yea.” Remus mumbled with a pout. 

“Some form of logic. Order can always be made out of chaos, you just have to dig a little bit.” Logan said, narrowly dodging a swing from Remus’s Morning star. “See?” He smirked. Remus growled in irritation, but he’d be lying if he said that Logan didn’t look attractive with that cocky smirk on his face. 

“ _ Fine. _ ” Remus huffed, plopping himself onto the floor. Logan looked at the vial in his hand, and unscrewed the cap to it. 

“Patton, may I see your hands please?” Logan asked, and Patton held them out. He watched in amazement as Logan dripped a few drops of whatever the vial was, the droplets glowing on his skin. 

Patton gasped as he was filled with a pleasant warmth; one that seemed to shoo away his fever and leave him feeling safe. His hands regained their color, and he starred at Logan with wide eyes. “Thank you Logan!! You’re my hero!” Patton jumped up to hug him, but Logan gently kept him down. 

“It is of no issue Patton. Just please, do not go into my room without asking me first.” Logan said, “And i'd recommend staying down here tonight. So your own room can’t effect you while your sick.” Logan said.   
“Lo?”

“Yes, Patton?”

“Why does that vial say ‘Love’ on it?”

___

Deceit was staring at the newest side to join them; Dylan. He took in the sides unusual features. Dylan was tall, taller than the rest of them ats for sure. He seemed willowy, hollow. Almost as if his design was inspired by the Native American stories of Skinwalkers or Wendigos. His mind flickered to wondering if the quiet side had a frozen heart as well, but he shook those thoughts away. 

“Ah hem.” Deceit faked cleared his voice, a small and dastardly grin crawling onto his face at the way Dylan jumped, looking up from his spot on their couch. 

“Oh, hey Deceit.” Dylan mumbled, chewing on something. Gum perhaps? 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Deceit asked, crossing his arms. 

“Oh bout that. I don’t care.” Dylan smirked, looking up at him with hallowed out and almost black eyes. It sent shivers down his back. He knew exactly what the side in front of him was capable of, how much of a danger he could be to Thomas, and that thought frightened him. He might be the whispers in Thomas’s mind that made promises of good fortunes and selfishness; Thomas’s deepest and truest desires. 

But Dylan was a different type of whisper. He was the dark thoughts you get as you lay down at night, the self doubt that is whispered in your ear. Dylan could destroy the light sides if he truly wanted too. He could cease Thomas’s motivation in a snap of his fingers, slowly suffocate Roman and Patton while the others were helpless to do anything. Dylan, you see, was unusual amongst Thomas’s sides. While the others were only there to protect Thomas, even if their ways went against the others, or even against Thomas. Dylan, however, was an actual parasite onto their beloved host; leeching from Thomas until he had enough control to make him end it all. Deceit was determined to stop him from having that control, that sway over Thomas. Its why he wanted to help Morality and Logic. If Morality went, so did most of Thomas’s emotions. It left that spot open for Dylan, to which the side would be forced to take. 

However, he did not believe Dylan had any malicious intent. In fact, the kid was scared of his own shadow and was practically blinded by any sort of light. Dylan often reminded Deceit of a Bully breed of dog. Seems horrible and scary, and yet some of the biggest love bugs there was. 

“Hello?? Deceit??” Dylan was in front of him now, waving a hand in front of his face. Deceit jumped, instinctively hissing at the sudden appearance of the man. “What the hell is wrong with you man?” The ghostly side asked. Deceit just shook his head. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weatherboy?” Deceit quoted with ease. His yellow eye seemed to twitch, the scaled on his face itched suddenly and he had to resist the urge to scratch at them. He had to protect the others from this side. Protect Ian and Remus. He wasn’t Virgil, sure, but he still felt fear for the side in front of him. Deceit’s mind was spinning, was… Was Virgil effecting him or something? He simply told the other side to go to bed one last time, before he himself clocked out for the night. 

Why was Deceit so afraid yet intrigued by Dylan?? Well you see, 

_ Dylan was the personification of Thomas’s depression, after all.  _


	4. Late to bed late to rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Logan!! Thats so cut- wait a minute.” Patton mumbled, coughing once again into his arm. “I...Is that why im sick?” Patton asked. Logan sighed. “You took over my role, and started to shut me out?” He asked again, before Logan could get a word in. “You want me... gone?” He whimpered, his eyes brimming with tears.

Chapter 4 

Logan paused as he looked down to the bottle in his hands, and surely enough it said, in Logans type-writer like hand writing, ‘Love’. His face turned a deep red, and Remus started to laugh. 

“Awww!!! That’s sooo cute!” Remus beamed, his smile a genuine one for once in his life. “Can I join when you two start banging?”

  
Aaaannd there it was. 

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s… nothing, Pat-” He heard a low chuckle in the back of his mind. He shook his head, “Its… It’s my ability to love.” He explained bluntly. Patton gasped softly. 

“Logan!! Thats so cut- wait a minute.” Patton mumbled, coughing once again into his arm. “I...Is that why im sick?” Patton asked. Logan sighed. “You took over my role, and started to shut me out?” He asked again, before Logan could get a word in. “You want me gone?” He whimpered, his eyes brimming with tears. 

Remus simply summoned another stick of deodorant and perched himself on the coffee table, eating as he watched. “Ooh spicy~” He chimed. The other two ignored him. 

“No Patton! That isn’t it at all i-”

“Are you lying to me?” Patton asked, tears falling down his face. Logan stared at him, for once in his life speechless. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually saw Patton cry. The moral trait was usually good about controlling his emotions. He’s gotten upset sure, but never cried. Logan’s eyes widened as he went to speak but Patton cut him off. “Forget it. Of course the logical trait would hate anything that isn’t numbers.” He said, and before Logan could say anything, Patton vanished. 

“Patton wait!” Logan turned to run up the stairs and to Pattons room, but a warm hand grabbed his arm to stop him. “Remus what are you-!?”

“Give him time.” Remus said, his voice gentle and calm. Logan almost believed this was Deceit from the tone, but the fact he chomped into a bar of deodorant told him otherwise. “You hurt his feelings by not saying anything, So why don’t you do something instead?” Remus asked, standing up and stretching. 

“But i-” Logan was in shock. How could Remus out of any of them being giving him advice? His expression must’ve said it all, because Remus giggled, waving the sanitation object in front of his face. 

“Everyone here but Patton works off some sort of Logic~” He purred, using Logan’s words against him before sighing. “I’ll go wake up Roman. Surely my brother can help you out here! Bye bye~!” Remus said, before he too vanished. Really. Why did he even bother to walk anywhere if everyone else just teleported??

Logan sighed, and he fell onto the couch where Patton had just been sitting. He looked down at the vial in his hands, then to the cover in his hands. 

_ When the first vial showed up, Thomas had been around 13. Morality had been working overtime, telling Thomas what was good or bad. He was making decisions with the heart. Patton was effecting how Logan did his job, and thus, a small orange vial labeled ‘compassion’ was sitting at his desk. He had thrown it away at first, thinking this was one of Roman’s jabs. But when he returned to his room the next day, it was there again.  _

_Thomas was 20 by the time Logan had ‘collected’ all 27 vials. But they grew and shark rapidly sometimes. Passion and anger seemed to be the smallest ones, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he_ ** _lacked_** _passion and anger or if he used too much of it._

“Then why now…?” Logan mumbled, holding the vial up to his eye level. He looked at the stairs, and like Jay Gatsby from the book of a similar name, he was really looking at something much more than the stairwell. “For Patton.” He said softly, letting out a breath before downing the liquid like a shot. It seemed like the best course of action at the time, but at first he felt no different. Then he realized there was two different colored vials labeled love. The red one- which he just drank- and the yellow. He assumed then, the yellow ment platonic love, the red ment romantic. 

\---

“Roman!! Roman get uuupp!!!” Remus whined, trying everything he could to get his brother to wake up. But alas. Roman was one of the heaviest sleepers he knew. He groaned, picking Roman up off the bed and slamming him into the floor. “ROMAN!”

The disney clad brother of his shot up, sputtering loudly as he groaned. “I sLAYED THE BEAST!” He yelled in a stupor, thinking he was still dreaming. Remus scoffed. 

“Yea. yea sure ya did man. Anyways~!” Remus beamed, and Roman yelped at realizing his brother was the cause of his rude awakening. 

“Remus! What are you doing?!” Roman huffed, pouting at being awoken. 

“Patton needs your help.” Remus sighed boredly, lifting his feet up and floating off the ground, “Patton snuck into Logans room. Logan got him out, Patton realized that Logan is the cause of all this drama going on and responded to it as if a 17 year old girl was writing him in a fanfiction, he cried-”

“Woah woah woah wait-! Repeat that?” 

“He cried-”

“No!!! The logan part!”

“Logan kicked him ou-”

A loud smack echoed in the room, and Remus whined at the pain blooming in the back of his head. “You moron you know what i mean!” 

“Ooh! Yea. Logans the cause of this. Got all his emotions bottled up. Literally. And i thought we were creativity~” Remus laughed. “Patton says Logan hates him and took his job just to get Patton out of the picture.” He said. Roman gasped. 

“I...Is he?” Roman asked, his eyes wide and shaking. 

“Pft, like that nerd could even think of a plan as dastardly as this without my help.” 

“Okay so… this is unintentional?” Roman asked. 

“No.”

“So he  _ planned _ this?”

“Also no.” 

“Oh my god you make no sense!” Roman seethed, but walked out the door to go over to Pattons room. He heard Remus’s distinct laugh as he knocked on the door. “Padre?”

“Go away.” He heard Patton sniffle. Roman sighed, his eyes softening. 

“Please? I just wanna make you feel better.” He said, and he swore he could hear another perverted snicker from his brother. 

“Fine…” Patton’s voice was weak, and Roman opened the door to see the Moral trait curled up in his bed, hugging an owl plush to his chest as well as a cat one. 

“Padre…” Roman walked over to the other, sitting down on the bed with a yawn. It  _ was _ like 3 am after all. “Whats the matter?” He asked, although knowing why the moral trait was upset. 

“Logan!! He hates me!” Patton whined, hiding his face in the owl plushie. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t Patton. What happened?” 

“I-I wanted to go see what was wrong with Logan, so i got into his room and started looking to see if anything could help with that! I went to open the closet and he stopped me, and apparently Remus was in the room with him to! My hands were starting to turn gray and he took me out of the room along with Remus, and started to say some things i can’t even remember well, and then he dripped this red stuff from a vial called ‘love’ on my hands and it fixed it! Then i asked what it was and he explained, and then when i asked him if he was bottling up his emotions because he hated me he-he-”

“Woah there Padre. Deep breath here.” Roman said, taking in a deep breath and not letting it go until Patton did the same. “How do we know Logan did that stuff intentionally?” 

“I...He didn’t say anything-!” Patton said, his eyes threatening to start leaking once again. 

“Or, did he not say anything because he didn’t know how to explain himself?” 

“O...Oh. I overreacted. Didn’t i?” Patton mumbled. Roman just laughed. 

“No, your a side in love, and when come face to face with the idea he didn’t like you back, you got upset.” Roman explained calmly, throwing is hands around in his usual over dramatic fashion. Patton slowly nodded. “Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?” Roman asked, and Patton shyly nodded. 

“Please? You give some of the best cuddles.” Patton smiled faintly as Roman plopped himself onto the bed, holding his arms up for Patton to plop on top of him. Patton giggled, curling up on the princes chest. “My hero.”

\----

Logan had gone to his room, looking at the vials in front of him. He laid all them out onto his desk, and was currently testing which method seemed to work the fastest. If Patton was already getting sick, that probably meant he didn’t have much time. He didn’t feel any different from before; the love vial seemingly hadn’t done anything. So he took another emotion that was supposed to be an instant feeling, Sadness, and rolled up the sleeve of his pj shirt.

He at first dripped some of it onto the table, testing if it just needed to be out of the bottle for him to feel it. But it had no reaction on the wooden table. He marked that down in his notebook. He looked at the blue liquid once more, and dripped some of it onto his own skin. He instantly felt a pang of something in his heart. He marked that down too, continuing this process all over himself and even ingesting and breathing in the liquid (that last one resulted in Logan hacking on the ground for a solid minute and a half. Okay so it wasn’t his smartest idea). He came to one conclusion. This worked best when it comes into sudden contact with skin. 

Logan then started to write up a plan, uncomfortable with the weight settling into his chest. He decided he didn’t like the feeling of sadness all too much. His planning kept him- and by extension, Thomas- up all night. 

\----

Virgil was the first one to wake up, surprisingly. He walked down to the kitchen without knowing. “Hey Pat-...ton?” He trailed off at hearing no music in the kitchen, no scents of pancakes or coffee cake in the air. “O...kay.” He walked to the kitchen, filling up a bowl of cereal and perching onto the counter himself. 

“Hey Virgil!!” A sudden voice made him scream, throwing the bowl of cereal at said voice. A loud whine followed after. “Virgy…” 

“What do you want, Ian?” Virgil asked the monstrous looking trait. Ian had two sets of long fangs that grew out from his top and bottom jaw; making him look like an ogre. Well.. he would if Ian wasn’t the shortest side; residing at around 4”11. 

“I just wanna know what’s been going on!! I wanna be in the light too Virgy!” Ian pouted. Virgil sighed, flicking the genuinely harmless trait on the head. 

“You’re not taking Patton’s spot.” Virgil said flatly. 

“Why not??” He whined. Virgil rolled his eyes as he heard someone coming down the steps. Ian suddenly tensed, vanishing. Virgil snapped his fingers, and the cereal on the floor was cleaned up, and he had another bowl in his lap. His eyebrow raised as he saw Logan carrying those vials of his in a sort of satchel. 

“Uh… going to town to sell your wares?” Virgil asked, and Logan looked over to him. 

“No, I’m taking some advice and doing instead of saying.” He said, and walked outside. 

You see, the mind palace only really had one house; a modified replica of Thomas’s. It had a small sliver of a backyard as well. Logan set down the bottles carefully, making sure none broke in the satchel as he began to set them up onto there small outside table. Virgil watched him suspiciously from the doorway, eating his cereal as Logan whispered a spell onto the vials. 

“What was that for?” Virge asked. 

“So when we break them they don’t hurt us.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses, “I essentially am making them into water balloons, although, with a much more satisfying shattering sound.” 

__ 

Deceit was staying in his room, proud of himself for last night. Patton  _ listened _ to him. For the first time in a long time. If filled him with a sense of pride, of genuine joy, but only a tiny smirk laid across his lips. Maybe… just maybe the others were starting to accept him? 

A small bubble of hope filled his chest, but he shook it away as he stepped out of his room and into the eventual chaos that was to come with being friends with Remus and Ian. 

__

Patton woke up warm and happy, his eyes fluttering open to look down at the price that helped him in the night. Roman always seemed to look so pretty. Even when he had bed head and was snoring. He tried to wiggle out of Roman’s grip, but the Prince held him firmly, cuddling him instantly. Patton giggled. 

“Roman!!!” He whined childishly, and he heard Roman mumble something, “I needa get up!!” He said, and Roman whined, hugging him tighter. 

“No, your warm.” He pouted, grinning as he turned onto his side and Patton squealed. “Teddy bear.” 

“Roman!” Patton giggled still, managing to wiggle out of Roman’s arms with a victorious laugh. Roman whined louder, sitting up and adjusting his hair. Patton beamed, grabbing his glasses. “Come on! Would Mickey shaped pancakes make you feel better~?” Patton asked, smiling. He felt… better, for some reason. There was more pep to his step then their had been in the past month or so. Roman only scoffed. 

“I’m offended that you thought it wouldn’t!” He grinned, hopping out of bed. The two traits laughed as they left the room, unaware of just what Logan was planning. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the colors bleed into one another, mixing into a wonderful color our eyes cannot see.

Patton and Roman got downstairs, Logan sitting on the couch and waiting for them. Virgil was still perched up on the counter, his eyes staring down at his phone. “Ah! Hello Teach!” Roman smiled, and Logan simply nodded in greeting. 

“Patton? May I speak to you?” Logan asked, and Patton bit his lip nervously. The fatherly side glanced over to Roman, who smiled encouragingly and nodded. 

“Alright then. What’s up Logan?” Patton asked. Logan stood up calmly, and his expression was calm but… was there a spark of excitement in his eyes? Logan walked into the backyard area, and Patton followed. He figured Logan just wanted to talk in private or whatever. But his eyes fell upon something that genuinely shocked him. 

“The...The bottles?” Patton asked, seeing each of them neatly aligned on the table. “Why are they out here?” 

“I want you to throw them at me.” Logan said in response. Patton gasped, his eyes widening. 

“But that could hurt you!! What if glass got in your eyes?!” 

“I have made sure the glass will just bounce off me like rubber. Watch.” Logan grabbed a vial of yellowish liquid. It was larger in size, larger than most of the vials. He smashed it onto his own head, and he was suddenly dripping in yellow. 

Patton couldn’t help but let out a startled laugh, covering his mouth as the ‘glass’ laid on the ground. It was now little pieces of rubber. Harmless. Logan laughed as well, grinning widely at Patton's reaction. “What-What was that?” Patton asked with a giggle, and Logan sighed to collect himself. 

“Happiness. Either that or platonic love.” He said, his eyes looking Patton up and down. The moral trait was so cute in that onsie of his, it was so endearing to him. Patton never seemed to care about the pressures of adulthood. He showed the others how to relax when they got overworked or stressed. And when they snapped at him for it he always came back, and Logan made the mental note to apologize for all the times hes yelled at Patton for trying to help. 

“Logan?” Patton's voice finally broke through his stupor, and he jumped a bit. 

“Hm? My apology, I was just stunned.” He said with a smile. Patton frowned. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do thi-”

“Stunned by  _ you _ I should say.” Logan’s smile was still on his face, and Patton tensed up. His eyes were wide and his heartbeat was racing. 

“O-Oh! Um. Thank You?” Patton smiled nervously, the smile favoring the left side of his face. 

“You’re welcome. Now, Do your worst.” Logan said, and Patton picked up a vial. 

“O..Only if you do the same,” Patton’s head was telling him if Logan did the same, then it wouldn’t be mean! It be like a water balloon fight! “So it’s fair.” 

“Deal.” Logan said, grabbing a purple vial in his hands. Without warning he whipped it at Patton, the vial shattering and covering Patton's arm with the purple liquid. 

“My onesie!!” Patton suddenly gasped, before just snapping his fingers as he was in a white tank top and black shorts. “There! Better!” He said with a grin, and Logan quickly yelped; a green vial smashing into his raised arms. 

From then it was all out warfare. Bottles being thrown back and fourth as each side laughed and ran around the area. Colors were splashed onto every part of them, their clothes and hair as well. Logan was blinded by a navy blue liquid, and had to struggle to wipe it off his glasses before being tackled by Patton, the last vial in his hands. Patton laughed giddily as he just opened the vial, pouring the blue liquid onto Logans face. 

Logan looked up at Patton, coughing and sputtering as he was covered in blue. Patton was panting above him, a wide grin on his lips as he straddled Logan on the grass. The mind palace seemed to pause in that moment. Their makeshift sun was beaming down right behind Patton's head, and it caused a bright glow to go around his silhouette. A small smile slowly pulled onto Logan’s lips.

He felt such a strong surge of so many emotions. Love, joy, happiness.  _ Everything _ was at his disposal. And most importantly. Love for the side sitting on top of him and laughing. Logan’s heart was soaring at the high pitched laughter that sounded straight from one of Roman’s cliche romance movies. His laugh filled him with joy; it was infectious. And he’d do anything to protect that laugh. Logan chuckled softly, his hands going up and cupping Patton’s face. Patton stopped laughing, his rounder eyes staring down at Logan. 

“Logan-?” Patton was going to ask, but he was cut up when Logan pulled him down; there lips connecting. Sparks were sent through the two of them, and both felt there hearts were pounding through their chests. 

_ “Ohmygoshohmygosh-!!”  _ Patton thought, his eyes wide at first. But they slowly pulled too a close as he sunk into this heart melting kiss. 

_ “I cannot believe I’m doing this-”  _ Logan was excited, of course, that Patton was kissing him back. But he couldn’t believe this was happening to him. The two pulled away slowly, their lips now a soft purple color. Their eyes met, and for a moment they were silent. 

“I’m so sorry Patton I should’ve-!” Logan tried to start, but gasped as Patton laughed himself down to lay on top of Logan, the moral traits arms wrapped around his neck and his cheek pressed up into his. 

“No!! No don’t apologize!” Patton exclaimed. He was grinning like a mad man, his heart so overwhelmed with love. He shot back up, his hands on either side of Logans head as he gasped. “Does this mean we’re dating now!?” He asked excitedly. He watched as Logan’s face turned red, his eyes glancing at anything but Patton. 

“I-I um,” He clearing his throat, and Patton giggled at his embarrassed stutter, “I would hope so.” Logan smiled softly, and Patton squealed in delight. 

\---

Roman and Virgil were leaning against the doorframe, both smirking softly. They had watched the entire thing. “Those two needed some serious help.” Roman side, flicking his hair over to one side dramatically. Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“Definitely. Hey, good idea on speeding up the process.” Virgil commented. Roman grinned at him. 

“Of course it was a good idea!! Those two wouldn’t have realized it until Thomas was 90!” He griped. Virgil let out a small laugh, and sent a slight smile to the Prince. 

“Can’t deny that one Princey.” Virgil said, and Roman’s face heated up a bit, but he coughed and looked away. 

“I’m just glad that Remus helped out here.” Roman said, his voice going soft, “It’s been a while since we’ve worked together.” 

“You two do great work with one another. You balance each other out. I’m just glad Deceit didn’t find out we planned this.” 

_ “You did  _ **_what_ ** ?” 

Virgil hissed loudly at the sudden snake, who hissed back just as loud. Roman started laughing hysterically, and he unknowingly caught the attention of the two sides on the grass. Oh how he loved there strange, colorful life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I just wanted to say thank you to whoever is reading this, for giving my story a shot! I really hope you liked it, it's an idea i've had in my head for a while now! This is the first story of mine I've actually finished, and its all thanks to DragonSaphira Reads on Youtube! I've been listening to her amazing stories and they really inspired me to start and finish my own! There's probably a very slim chance they see this, but if they do i just wanted to let them know I genuinely was inspired by you. So, Thank you! :)


End file.
